


Welcome Home

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Business Manager Annie, Cuddle Me, F/M, Fluff, Number 18, One Shot, Professor Armin, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After nine weeks of being away Annie is ready to relax and take a bit of time to herself before she goes to surprise her boyfriend. Only, things take a twist for the incredible when the very man she wishes to surprise does the same to her which gives her only one realization. She loves that man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request #7 for the day. I sincerely hope I will get to work more with this pairing in the future. I feel like Armin and Annie are just so sweet behind closed doors even when Annie tries to flee from her own awkward moments. Armin would embrace her with all the care in the world and I just needed this to be fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to the Anon who requested it!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Long hours, longer days, and an even longer flight. Annie was tired, overworked, under appreciated, and ready to return home where her boyfriend was waiting. This was part of the reason she loathed her job. Having to be sent overseas to only god knows where for god knows how long was starting to wear on her both mentally and physically. The only good thing about the job was she damn near spectacular at it and she made good money. Everything else about the job could bite the entirety of her ass.

She’d been too exhausted to not sleep on the plane so she took her time and used it wisely. Only managing around three hours on the cross continental flight she supposed it assured her jet lag wouldn’t be too bad. International Development Manager of her company meant traveling for around one third of the year and always dragging her away when she got comfortable. She supposed at the end of the day the only thing that mattered was the fact she actually got to come home.

Having been gone already for nine weeks she was dying to be home and curl up to sleep in her own bed. Failing to announce she’d be home early she wanted to surprise her boyfriend tomorrow and let him know she was home. First though she wanted a night to unwind and de-stress from the hustle and bustle of all the travel. Armin was a professor at the local university teaching global linguistics so she figured he’d probably appreciate her not waking him up at 3am when she’d finally arrive into town. 

The man awoke at 6:30am on the dot like clockwork and there was no way in hell she wanted to ruin his schedule. Maintaining their relationship long distance had been hard… almost too hard for a couple only having been together for five months and her being gone for two of them. It was a difficult thing to manage but they’d seemed to pull through alright. She knew that due to his job, however, seeing him first thing off the plane was another piece of the package she couldn’t have. She was alright with that.

It was Friday anyway. That meant tomorrow she could relax and spend her day with him anyway without a lingering care in the world. All that mattered was getting to laze around, eat pizza, relax on the sofa, and put on a movie she had no intentions on paying attention to. Being gone for two months meant there were certainly some aspects of her relationship she missed. In the back of her mind she also kind of wanted the night to herself so she could eat, rest and retain some energy not to mention wax her legs, do her hair, hope to conceal her dark under eye circles that made her appear to be a missing extra on The Walking Dead’s cast, and ensure that Armin wouldn’t see her with frayed nerves.

Sure, even he knew she wasn’t always a stoic, cast iron bitch but he knew she could definitely be that way when under stress. Right now she had to admit she was under that stress especially when finding a running cab outside in the city streets was growing frustrating. Thankfully flashing a little leg in her pencil skirt and heels almost immediately garnered her a ride to her apartment. Beyond a little disgusted by the fact she paid the cabbie and drug her luggage up to her apartment. 

Past the point of exhausted at this point, something as simple as removing her keys and opening her door was beginning to be quite the grand task. After dropping her keys twice she finally managed to fumble her way into her apartment. Immediately her luggage fell to the floor as her keys met them. Ignoring the cacophonous sound of the clatter she stood with a soft smile and gaping mouth at the sight in front of her. Sparkling cerulean eyes met her powder blue gaze with a gentle smile.

Straw blonde hair cut short and styled to the front, dressed in a pair of charcoal sweat pants, an old, faded out, bleach dotted t-shirt, and a bright smile, Armin was waiting for her. Inside the kitchen he was finishing up dinner and poured her a glass of red wine before he stepped over to her.

“Hey,” he whispered softly as he brushed back tendrils of buttermilk blonde hair from her cheek “I thought you might be hungry.”

Unable to process it all for a moment all she could do was nod “Yeah.”

“C’mon then,” he urged as he pulled her by the hip over towards the kitchen “I made your favorite and got you some cabernet.”

_ “You’re perfect, _ ” she breathed lowly “but how did you even know I was coming home?”

Armin sat down her glass and quirked a brow “I’m friends with your boss remember? He told me you’d be coming home soon and I just decided to take today off work so I could come and surprise you without having to worry. I knew you wouldn’t want me to do it but I did it anyway. Seeing you first thing is far more important to me than teaching class at 8am.” There were no words in her mouth to respond to that as she tried to process the amount of care she was being shown. 

Instead all she could manage as she began to eat was “Thanks. Haha, I look like  _ hell.” _

As Annie’s brows lightened and she chuckled Armin could only round the counter and kiss her forehead “Not to me. You just look a little exhausted but, let’s not forget, I’ve seen you sleeping. Drool on the side of your face, snoring loud enough to rattle walls, contorted into some kind of feat of curled in position all while trying to still cling to me. No matter what, you’ll  _ always  _ look beautiful to me, Annie.” There were so many things she wished she wasn’t too embarrassed to say or things she wished her awkward tendencies would allow her to do. Armin sat down at her side to eat with her and enjoy her mere presence. It was the little things like breaking into her apartment to cook for her after a long flight, telling her what she needed to hear, and simply looking at her as if she were the precious thing in the world that she loved about him.

Even after they ate and she’d showered Armin had recalled how she liked her things. He’d done the dishes, put away her luggage, and even began to wash her clothes from the trip. Just much more perfect could this man be. Clad only in the plush towel around her petite frame she tied it around herself and placed both hands on his cheeks. Kissing him softly Annie walked forwards pushing him back to the edge of the bed. 

Upon breaking her kiss Armin wrapped his arms around her dragging her flush to his chest “I missed you  _ so _ much, Ann.”

Tucking her head beneath his chin she sighed contentedly “I missed you too.” In her mind she wanted to let the words out of her mouth. She’d wanted to say “I love you” and she wanted to envelop herself in his warmth never having to leave him again. There was no way the words in her mind could form on her tongue and so knowing there many ways to say it, there were ways to convey it through action, she squeezed him tighter before unwrapping herself from both him and the towel. Stepping over to her bed she slipped beneath the blankets waiting for him to strip off his shirt and lounge pants to join her. When he crawled into bed she knew he’d only do exactly what she wanted him so her mind and her mouth finally found the words and action she needed as she snuggled to his bare chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat  _ “Cuddle me.” _  
  
Doing as told Armin wrapped his arms around Annie’s lithe frame before kissing the crown of her head and whispering what she knew to be his way “Welcome home, Annie.”

 

  



End file.
